


Stay

by Jaseish (Kymopoleia)



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Drinking, F/M, Role Reversal AU, he's a good boy and she's working for gramorr, he's like 22 and she's like 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Jaseish
Summary: Mephisto hadn’t planned on going to the afterparty, the afterparty planned on him attending.





	Stay

Mephisto hadn’t planned on going to the afterparty, the afterparty planned on him attending.

Lolirock had a concert today, for an older crowd this time around since the venue had been selling beer and the place smelled like a drugstore. The original afterparty was on the dancefloor, but then it’d moved into the back room and well… Something had drawn him in. Maybe it was the foreignness of the enemy, of the aloof xerin princess and the volatile voltan, the bratty earthling they’d acquired to take on Iris and him and his sister. He’d shown up in a sweatshirt and jeans and immediately regretted it, wrinkling his nose at the smell and glancing around the throng of dancing people in the tinged blue lights… wondering what he was doing.

A drink was pressed into his hand before he could ask what it was, and some high power rock song blasts over the speakers as it tries to drown out the booming club just through the double doors. He drinks and grimaces at the cheap alcohol, much preferring brews from Runic that he was positive he’d never find here. Honestly he’s considering leaving, like he’s sure Lolirock had done hours ago.

Until, of course, he’s wrong.

He’s greeted by a hand meeting his crotch, a sudden gentle squeeze around the base of his dick and curving around his balls. He startles, the beer spilling down his sweater sleeve and… oh. Suddenly he can smell it, the sweet, almost minty aroma of the xerin princess. Her face is right in his chest and she’s giggling, eyes narrowed at him and clearly drunk.

He gets a hand around her shoulder and pushes her back just a bit, face suddenly red. “Talia?”

“Yeah.” She lifts her own cup and downs it before tossing it over her shoulder. “Any other questions?”

“That’s not a question?” Mephisto blinks before shaking his head. “Whatever. What’s going on?”

She shrugs off his hand and places the one not currently massaging his crotch on his chest. Almost like a nipple seeking missile, she finds it and tweaks it, making him yelp.

“Are you drunk?”

“Aren’t you?”

He pushes her back again. “No, I’m not. Do you need someone to take you to- um. Wherever you and the other people who follow Gramorr live?”

“No, but I would like to take you somewhere with less boneheads.” Somehow through the din, the sound of his zipper unzipping could pause the world with how loud it was.

“Talia, cut it out.” He puts a hand on top of hers. “Chill, back off, think about it in the morning.”

She traces her lips with his free hand, suddenly soft as she leans against him. Her usual varsity jacket is nowhere to be seen, the only thing left now being the minidress she’d worn to the concert and the flannel tied around her wait. Her bangs were in her eyes and her makeup was smudged, and he couldn’t stop staring.

“You know, I think about you a lot.”

She backs him up into the wall, the crowd parting like a knife through hot butter. Her hand slides to cup the back of his hair, her thumb on his jaw and his body slowly melting as her touches turn silky and slow. She pulls the other hand from his pants and slides it tantalizingly under his sweatshirt, the cold hand so tempting against his burning stomach. They were hot and cold, as cliche as it sounded, as cliche as it felt. He was hearty meals by the warm fireplace in the dead of winter, she was the frozen sugary oasis in the windswept summer. It felt like they were crashing into each other, this moment the calm in the storm. The other shoe was bound to drop, much as he hated to admit it.

“Why didn’t you fight for him?”

His body goes still.

“Your father.”

Mephisto catches her wrists and twists, turning so she’s pinned into the wall instead of him. Maybe it’s a bit harder than intended, but maybe it’s a bit harder for him than she understands. Her parents are alive, his are dead. Her sister is alive and missing, his is killing herself under the stress of keeping him safe. Maybe it’s all he can do not to bare his teeth.

She doesn’t miss a beat, however, wrapping a leg around his waist and pulling his hips into hers. “What, don’t want to hear it?” She snaps. “Come on, if you and Praxina had just joined him none of this would have happened.”

“If we’d joined him then what would have happend to Auriana?” He snaps back, just as angry as her.

They both know Auriana, know that the only reason she’s still alive is her… performance… that day.

“Maybe she’d still be a good little girl, with all her family.” Talia doesn’t give up.

“Maybe she’d be dead.”

“Why would he have had her killed? She’s strong.”

“To make one of us prove ourselves, Talia.”

She bites her tongue and looks away, and for the first time, he knows he’s won.

“Why did you come?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why not leave?”

“Do you want to be alone?”

She glances him over. “I don’t get what I want anyways, so it doesn’t matter what I want.”

He relaxes his grip on her and she wraps her arms around his neck instead. Somehow it feels comfortable, warm and familiar.

“I could stay.” He whispers.

“Just for a bit.” She whispers back.

There’s something between them, static and unsaid. They don’t break eye contact until a voice interrupts.

“Oh my god, Talia no! He’s in The Juliets, girl, we can’t be seen like this.” Missy has a hand around Talia’s waist before he can process her presence, and Talia blinks at him as if the same thought is in her mind.

“We are gonna get some more drinks, and get FUCKED UP.” Missy promises.

Talia mouths ‘stay?’ and Mephisto nods.

He wouldn’t leave for anything.


End file.
